the dragon's bane
by shrednaught101
Summary: at the age of 18, gregor tries to live a normal life in the overland. until he sees the all too familiar stone that sealed off his life forever. when he visits, he realizes that all is not how he left it. and someone is not who they appear to be. first fanfic, so read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this is my first fanfic so here we go.**

 **disclaimer:I own nothing but some clothes, a kindle, and a phone.**

 **Gregor's POV**

yet another day. It's anguish enough to have to sit around at a job without the added fact of knowing that down below you there is a world that you fit into. add having the love of your life in it but not allowed to like you and being forced to get married makes it anguish. gregor hardly focuses on his job anymore. he just can't. he wants to go down there but won't risk getting his heart broken. again. it would never mend from the last time.

after working late into the night, he trudged home through the rain that had relentlessly coming down all afternoon. he was exhausted and flopped into bed instead of doing his normal exercise regimen. he stripped off his soaking wet clothes and fell asleep immediately.

the next morning he had off and was taking a run when he saw an all to familiar stone. he resigned to have a look at the waterway after standing there for a minute looking like a idiot to passerby. making sure no one was looking, he quickly slipped off the cover and slid into the tunnel.

as he started walking to the waterway, he realized that his echolation had improved. even though he would normally fall asleep quickly, he would workout in the dark, and echolation made it easy.

lost in thought, he didn't notice the giant rat in front of him until he crashed into it. "well, if it isn't our favorite overlander." ripred said. "now come along. It seems just my luck to find you here. Regalia is in need of the great warrior again." he finished, voice dripping with sarcasm. getting up, he replied with a "nice to see you to, ripred." before ripred turned and started walking torwards the waterway. gregor caught up to him and asked "Well, why would they need the warrior now?" he inqiured, matching pace with the rat. "I thought they were at peace." "I'm sure my bond can flatter you when we get there." ripred replied, once again exercising his sarcasm.

finally reaching the waterway, they hopped on the two bats that had been waiting for them and headed off torwards regalia.

 **well, I know that it was short but I wanted to just get this published. I hope you have the time to review because I could really use them. I honestly don't know what I am doing so I want some opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**back with another chapter guys! for any of you that are reading, I am doing this at school, so ;) anyways, hope this can help. please read and review!**

 **thank you Locke and Demosthenes for reviewing!**

 **disclaimer: I only own characters I create.**

chapter 2: reuinion

As the bats landed, both Vikus and luxa were waiting at the dock. **(is there a dock there? bad memory. :| )** As soon as I got off, Luxa came up to to me. "Hey lu-" SLAP! She hits gregor as hard as she can. "You left me!" she screamed, and then pulled him into a hug. "But you came back." she whispered so quietly only gregor could hear,"and that's what matters, is it not?" Before she broke up the hug, and naturally went back to her stone-hearted self.

"It is good to see you again, gregor. and fortunately, as we no longer are at peace." Vikus told Gregor. "with who, Vikus?" Gregor asked, thinking it was the Gnawers. "the stingers. They are what I believe overlanders call 'scorpions'." Vikus answered. Gregor paled. giant versions of scorpions warring against regalia? Gulp. "have they attacked regalia?" Vikus replied with a "Not yet. Though the fount has suffered multiple small attacks that have barely been fended off. But, enough with that. are you not hungry?"

After arriving at the dining hall, gregor was introduced to a feast-like meal.'man, they don't think that meals should be simple down here' gregor thought.

After stuffing himself on the Underland cuisine, he relaxed in his chair. "thank you, Vikus. this was delicious." Gregor said, saying the first words since they started eating. After slurping down his seventh bowl of cream sauce, Ripred said "I agree."

He and Luxa then went to the royal chambers to be alone. As soon as they got to Luxa's room, she said,"I thought you would never come back. That you would forget me." He sat down next to her and said,"I don't fit in up there. and I could never forget you." she leaned into him, head on his shoulder. "they made a statue for you and ares. it's magnificent. You would like it." he kissed her then. and they stayed there for a minute. then they broke apart, gasping for air. Luxa caught her breath first, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him again.

after that, they just sat there, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her, silently. Then she said, "We should get some sleep now, overlander. since we are already here, I guess that you could sleep on the couch, yes?" Gregor thought before answering,"sure."

in the morning, he was woken up by Howard saying outside the curtain, "Luxa! time to get up!" Before coming in and seeing Gregor waking up on the couch."Gregor? what are you doing here?" before getting the reply of "sleeping. what else?" as gregor stood. "did you-" "no! of course not." gregor interrupted him. "I must have fell asleep here." it was then that luxa walked out. "Howard, what are you doing in my chambers?"she questioned.

"well, I-" Well, what?" luxa said. "Whatever it is, it is not a good enough reason to be here!" "I was just going to remind you that you have a meeting in a hour," howard continued,"but it seems like you are ready." "did you think that I would forget?" luxa said. "now go." luxa turned to him and said, "you and me are both needed in the tactics room. I suggest we eat something, for it will be a long meeting." before turning and walking out. Gregor mumbled a "when is it not?" before following her out of the room.

after grabbing something from the kitchen, they headed to the tactics room. "it is good to see you again, gregor," said Perdita when they walked in, "and you as well, queen Luxa." "thank you Perdita," was Luxa's response. "and I suggest we start this meeting. I assume that we have a location on the stingers?" one of them answered "yes. they are currently located at the edge of the jungle, in cutter territory. we are hoping that the cutter's will weaken them, but that seems unlikely." as he finished a messenger burst into the room. "A unknown species is at the wall, your highness!" Luxa asked him why and he replied by saying "it wants to talk to you and the warrior!"

 **how was that for a ending! I know these chapters are short, but I'm slowly trying to lengthen them. hopefully the next one will be 1 K words or more. until next time remember to review!**

 **question: what do you think the new specimen will be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm out with another chapter and my goal is for it to be 1,000 words! thank you whoever followed me! read and review! sorry that I couldn't post this sooner. I can only acsess this at school so it couldn't be done over thanksgiving break.**

 **disclaimer: I am a poor little boy so I know nothing.**

 **gregor's POV**

As we flew out of the high hall, me and luxa were both silent, wondering what this new species is. After the messenger told us the news, the meeting immediately broke up and me and luxa ran to the high hall, jumped on aurora, and took off.

When we landed, it was chaos. soldiers were mounting on bats, and other generals were discussing how to handle them, and what to call them. But I immediately knew what they were.

Wasps.

The big stingers made me think of a bee, but the body of it wouldn't fit as a bee.

Wasps.

they could easily defeat the most skilled soldier unless they were a rager.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Luxa saying, "they've come to take my city." Trying to calm her down, I said "if they wanted that to happen, they would be in the palace by now." Didn't help much, but made her decide to talk to them. as we walked down to them, the one in front spoke first. "Hello, Queen Luxa. I am named click, and will be translating for my species, as well as representing them." click said in a deep voice. Luxa replied with a curt nod before saying " What is your buisness here? For we have never seen your species before." This got the reply of "We have come here to propose a alliance with you, as the stingers have taken over our land, in the uncharted lands. as we have heard that you have been bothered by them as well, we think that it would be best if we align with you." after consideration, luxa said "we will accept your alliance."

they needed a place to stay. luxa let them go where they had been staying, in a cave off the waterway. they could get their own food, so luxa didn't need to give them anything. the leader was to stay in the palace and discuss tactics with us. we spent hours in the war room talking with the wasp. they told us multiple things about them including their fighting style, weaknesses, strenghs, and why we hadn't noticed them before. they had migrated to the edge of the uncharted lands after hearing that sandwich and other humans had come down to the underland, hoping that peace would follow. it did, until the stingers launched a suprise attack. outnumbered, they fled from their land and came here.

after the meeting, I followed luxa to the dining hall, where we had dinner before going to her room. we just sat there for awhile, talking about anything. what the stingers looked like, what the overland looked like, what I've been doing, and most importantly, our relationship with each other. Obviously, the underlanders wouldn't want me with her. but, quickly getting it off our minds, we decided that it would be best to go to sleep.

We kissed before we went to our own rooms, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was woken by the curtains parting and someone coming into my room. realizing that it was luxa, he was about to ask what she was doing in his room before being silenced by her lips pressing against his. "I couldn't sleep. I decided that you could help."

"sure."

as she settled in, I pulled her closer to me. she wrapped her arms around my neck and I couldn't resist kissing her. soon we were kissing passionately and tangled up together. man, she was so much more beautiful than before.

after pulling apart to catch our breath, we settled down again and started falling asleep. it was wonderful, being with her again. as I drifted off, my lasts thoughts were about our future.

in the morning, we stayed in bed, enjoying the time together. we were just getting up when an enraged howard stormed in, not even bothering to ask if he was invited in, and started his rant. "GET OUT OF HIS BED,LUXA!" he screamed, just getting started. "OUT!"

"don't want to. five minutes. get out of here, howard." luxa said, pulling gregor close to her. But nothing could stop the raging howard. "oh, look. a legendary howard . go pokeball." gregor said, acting like he was throwing something at howard. confused, howard asked "what is a poke ball?"

"nothing that is real. now, get out." gregor answered, starting to sit. luxa pulled him back down. kissing her on the forehead, he released himself from his lovers grasp and stood. "come on, luxa we need to get up." as she slowly started to get up, she said, "howard is rubbing off on you." before walking over to where two pairs of clothes were laid out. "I brought these here with me. now, we need to get dressed."

after going into the bathroom attached to my room, I stripped off my sweaty clothes and put on the new, underland clothes provided for me. since there was no time for a bath, I stepped out to see Luxa waiting for me outside my room. but, as soon as we walked out of the hallway my room was on, a messenger ran up to us, saying "stingers are marching torwards regalia!"

 **well, after another cliffhanger, and a (hopefully) 1,000 word chapter, it may seem that this is going to work out. after all, this is my first longer chapter,so read and please read and review.**

 **q-q-q-q-q-q-question! what do you think will happen with the stingers? and the wasps?**


	4. Chapter 4

**back with another chapter! for four chapters from a first timer, 83 views in nice! but only two reviews? come on, guys, I know you can do better! :(**

 **chapter 4: what is that thing?**

* * *

 **gregor's POV**

they were flying to the wall to meet the stingers, who would hit the wall at any minute. they had been spotted coming torwards regalia two days ago. since then, multiple traps were set. the tunnels the stingers would most likely come through were rigged to collapse at the force only a stinger could apply. a strip of oil had been spread across the ground to be lit and oil on the wall too. the mass of the army was on flyers, while a couple hundred were on the ground. as we waited for the stingers to come, they kept on getting more nervous.

Then they came. Completely unorganized, they stormed up the tunnel, triggering the tunnel roof to collapse killed multiple stingers, but even more took their place as they streamed over the mix of dead stingers, rocks, and stinger blood. as the oil was lit, some of them ran into the fire and were burned to a rest stopped, knowing how this could kill them. as the fire burned out they resumed the charge and the grounded troops went to meet men on bats also went. they would drop on the stingers and try and stab them in the head before getting stabbed by the stinger or chopped by the pincers. but screams filled the air and blood soaked the ground as Gregor stated to mount up on Achilles, the bat that had taken him to the wall, but as Achilles started to take off, a great shadow covered them, flying low to the ground torwards the stingers. it had a long, spiked body and a longer tail than a bat. as it flew over the stingers, it released a jet of fire on them. Gregor was in awe as he thought he knew what it was. A dragon, he thought, was a mythical creature, but he is proved wrong as the dragon leaves a streak of flaming stingers in his wake. lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the dragon had disapeared until he saw a ring of dead stingers around an unfamiliar overlander. "who is that, Achilles?"

"I do not know if him, warrior."

"drop me off near him."

ashe slid off achilles back, he saw just how good this guy was. almost like- _almost like a rager,_ gregor thought. It was only him and ripred, right?

he was pulled out of his thoughts by a giant stinger's tail slamming into the ground next to him. without realizing it, his rager senses had overtaken him and he had already taken down a dozen. he got back to fighting. he dodged a stingers claw and sliced it off. rolling to dodge a stinger's tail, he stabbed it between the eyes, effectively killing it.

he had killed five more when he was taken off guard by a body slamming into him.

as he stood up he realized who it was that had slammed into him. he was still laying on the ground with a gash in his head from the hit. as gregor realized what happened, his rager instincts took over and he dodged a tail coming straight at him. he cut it off of the abnormally large stinger before realizing his mistake. the tail fell on the young man, and Gregor clearly heard a cracking sound. before he knew it, he was in the grasp of the stinger's claw. his sword blocked one side, but his other was completely vulnerable to the stingers sharp claw. Ripred killed it, but not before Gregor passed out.

* * *

When Gregor looked up, it took him a couple minutes to gain the strength to open his eyelids. when he did, he saw Luxa's face looking at him, concerned. when she noticed Gregor was up, she instantly smiled and said "Gregor! You're up!" and walked torward his bed. "how long was I out?"

Luxa looked at him. "a week."

"what! I need to-" was all he got out before Luxa silenced him with a kiss. "you are in no condition to get up. you have a broken rib, foot, and me to deal with. But, you did save the other overlander, as well as play a big part in winning the battle."

as gregor sat up, he was struck by a searing pain in his rib and laying back down. this got him a "see?" from luxa, followed by another kiss.

they talked for awhile before Gregor felt tired and Luxa left him thinking about his future with her.

* * *

 **well, short, but I've been harbouring a idea to start a new story in the PJO series. secrets must be kept, you know? well I'll leave off with a request of more reviews and a question: where do YOU, readers, think that the dragon (hungarian horntail. harry potter fan.) and the other guy come from?**


	5. Chapter 5

**hellooooo, everyone reading! 102 views! yay me! thank you** **Realdog2002** **and frostking for reviewing, but it isn't enough! come on, I know you guys can do it!**

 **chapter 5: a new overlander**

* * *

It had been three weeks since the attack on regalia from the stingers. As soon as gregor would be able to walk he was planning to go visit the other overlander. but, he was saved the struggle by the other guy walking into his room, ripping him out of his thoughts. "how you doing?" he asked.

"broke a bunch of bones in my body, got a big cut, but other than that, fine." gregor said before noticing a bandage around his head and leg. "how about you?"

"pretty much the same as you."

"how long have you been here?" gregor asked.

"a month. maybe five weeks."

gregor thought about how much longer the other guy had been here, and realized that it wasn't that much longer. "What's your name?" he asked.

"zach. You?"

"gregor." he replied to zach's question.

"that was some pretty amazing fighting out there. Who taught you?" gregor asked. _after all, ripred would have needed to teach him echolation. it was pretty dark where we were._ Gregor thought. _unless-_ no, gregor thought. there was no other ragers other than him and ripred. and maybe this guy.

"nobody. I taught myself."

puzzled, gregor sat in silence for awhile. he then asked "do you know echolation?"

"yes."

"do you know where that dragon came from, zach?"

"that's me for know, and you to find out." zach said, with a smirk on his face.

during the next few weeks, gregor finally gained enough strength to stand and walk. luxa visited as much as she could, but suprisingly, Zach did to. during one of their conversations, gregor asked why he came so often.

"because you are the only one that understands my comments, yes?" zach said, mimicking the underlander accent. "I suppose so."

"well, I better get going then. see you later."

"wait!" gregor said. "once I'm back to full health, do you want to spar at the arena?"

"you stand no chance, but sure."

That night, gregor got up and went to Luxa's room. seeing that he had only been held back by bed rest in his own room, luxa could come over and sleep with him. but this time he wanted to visit her instead.

"Luxa, are you here?"

"I'm sleeping! go away!"

"it's gregor."

"gregor! what are you doing here! you're-"

"I know. I thought that what bed I'm in didn't matter, as long as I'm in it." gregor said, with a smirk.

"fine. now, what bed will that be?" Luxa said, appearing at the entrance.

"yours."

"and who said you could lay in my bed?"

"the fact that it's the closest bed right now. and my love for you."

"fine."

as they went back into her room, he realized how much their relationship had grown. It went from the kiss we had before the final battle with the bane, where we thought I would die, to this.

* * *

 **well this sucks. I didn't even get to the point of the chapter. :( renaming it hopefully will help. writer's block and a bad saturday spent at a FLL competition will do this to you. (zzzzz. zzzz) oh? did I fall asleep again? well, anyways,read and review, readers!**

 **good night, oh, morning,**

 **shrednaught**


	6. Chapter 6

**helloooo readers! sorry about me going AWOL but I had some holiday stuff and everything was crazy- OW! those glares hurt! I guess I deserve it though. well, after that I tried to write a PJO fanfic but it was so bad I didn't even publish it. till the end of this chapter! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own only what I make. and no, I am not Suzanne Collins in disguise.**

 **chatpter six: connections**

 **gregor**

* * *

At the arena, I saw Thomas waiting for me. Finally feeling reguvinated, I ran over to him and we started. I went simple, striking at his left shoulder, and he not only dodged it but spun, locked his sword with mine and whipped out an arrow which he tried to stab me with. Naturually, I cut off the head with my dagger and stabbed at his head while unlocking my sword from his and stabbing at his side, expecting the easy win. but his insanely fast senses took over and I found that both strikes were blocked,sword to dagger, dagger to sword. realizing that this wouldn,t be an easy fight I let my rager senses take over, and the fight heated up.

about a half hour later, I pinned him.

* * *

 **sorry guys. I just don't like the format of this story. I need some inspiration, and this isn't that good. on that sad note, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**well, my PGO Idea has become reality! if you could, please read my first fanfic, the dragon's bane! (Underland chronicles) read and review!**

 **chapter one: we have a picnic at the bottom of the lake**

percy was in the deepest part of tartarus. he saw annabeth struggling with fending off monsters. percy tried to help, but someone held him back. "you left me."

bob the titan was holding him; he had a regret about it, but bob said he was willing to fend off the monsters. but this nightmare had a tendacy to give him his doubts.

suddenly, the dream changed. he saw bob alone, fending off the monsters at the doors of death so percy and annabeth could escape. he was overwhelmed, and torn to pieces as the wave of monsters tore him apart.

he saw silena, killed by the drakon. the head of the hepheastus cabin giving his life to save hundreds. I tried to save them, but he was too late.

he woke up in a cold sweat. he was in his cabin at camp. suprisingly, daylight was streaming through the window. as he started to get used to the the light, someone knocked on his cabin's door.

"seaweed brain! get up!"

percy smiled.

"I am, wise girl!"

"then get out here!"

of course annabeth wouldn't let him sleep in. then again, it was a big day. It was the day where me and annabeth had our first kiss, in the lake. okay, fine it isn't that big, but for us it was. It won't be as big as last year, in paris, but I was thinking I could take her somewhere special. blackjack said he'd help me.

as I walked outside, I saw annabeth leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"there you are, seaweed brain. I thought you would never come. now what was I needing you for?" annabeth said.

"me to take you on a picnic."

"huh, so this is your magnificent plan. where?" she said.

"in the lake. why would we go on any normal picnic?" was my truthful response.

"lead the way then, seaweed brain." said annabeth, rolling her eyes at me. taking her hand and kissing her, we started to walk to the lake. It was a nice day in and out of camp, thank the gods.

as we got to the lake, I stepped in and felt any tiredness I had before left me. after walking out a few steps, I turned around. "coming?" I said, willing the water to separate. annabeth, carrying the picnic basket that I had made the night before, walked torwards me.

* * *

 **this was my pgo story prototype. Ihave postdthis to tell you I may post a maze runner fanfic and see if you liked this. review, please. sorry.**


End file.
